The present invention concerns a table arrangement for use in an aircraft seat module. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention concerns the table arrangement comprising a table mounting structure, a table moveably mounted to the table mounting structure such that it can move between a lowered position and a raised position, a compensation arrangement connected between the table and table mounting structure for reducing the force required to lift the table from the lowered position to the raised position, and a damper arrangement for reducing the speed of the table as it moves from the raised position to the lowered position. The invention also concerns an aircraft seat module and a method of deploying or stowing a table arrangement.
A prior art table arrangement comprises a table and table mounting structure where a constant force sprung band wound around a spool (compensation arrangement) is used to assist in the raising of the table from a lowered position to a raised position. The spool is rotatably mounted to the table mounting structure and a free end of the sprung band is attached to the table. The compensation arrangement acts to help pull the table up to the raised position.
In addition, there is also a damping arrangement to slow down the table as it falls from its raised position to its lowered position. The damping arrangement comprises a rack and pinion mechanism, with the rack mounted to the table mounting structure. The rack is a vertical bar with a mesh on one side of it. A cog (with corresponding teeth to the mesh) is rotatably mounted on the table such that the teeth interlock with the mesh of the rack. Hence, the cog on the table rotates as the table moves up and down in relation to the rack. The cog's rotation on its axis is damped by a rotary damper.
The rack and pinion mechanism can often be heavier and more complicated than is ideal. This adds weight to the table arrangement (especially undesirable in relation to an aircraft seat module) and can make maintenance, manufacture and repair more complicated and time-consuming, and therefore, more expensive.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved table arrangement.